Talk:Barney Concerts (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:504B:8031:3A69:D792-20180111000943
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,543 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore Barney Concerts (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (78) Share All Barney concerts were took place at theaters and arenas in the North America and around the world. Contentsshow Concerts Edit Barney in Concert Edit The first and only Barney & the Backyard Gang stage show took place at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Baby Bop makes her debut in Barney in Concert. It was released on home video on July 1, 1991 and re-released on VHS in 1992, 1996, 2000 and 2005. It also re-released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005 and in 2015, this was re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video. The first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon in March 1993 on PBS. Barney Live! in New York City Edit The second Barney stage show performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5, 1994 to March 13, 1994. BJ makes his first live appearance in the stage show. It was released on home video to stores on August 3, 1994 and re-released on VHS in 1996, 1999. It also released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005 and in 2016, this was re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (as well as a Special Edition release in 2018). In January 23, 1996, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 26 songs from this video. from Lyrick Studios. This show features a new friend, The Winkster. The first time that Carey Stinson did Barney as a double, used only for "quick changes". Stinson would later do any live appearances and tours, until protraying the role on the television series of Barney & Friends in 2002. The only major Barney live show, not to tour. Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack album released on CD and cassette to stores in 1994, with all 27 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 soundtrack album and Airing on Nick Jr in May 16th, 2005. This Barney's Big Surprise Edit The first Barney national stage show tour and third Barney stage show in the North America, Mexico and the United Kingdom from 1996-1998. It was also performed in Asia in 2004, in Argentina in 2006 and in Brazil in 2007. It starts its tour at Will Rogers Memorial Center in Ft. Worth, Texas on September 10, 1996. It was filmed at Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina in 1997. It was released on home video on May 19, 1998 and it also re-released on VHS to stores in 2000. At the beginning, the first Barney stage show to feature a Barney Doll. This is the first stage show to not have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. Now, Carey Stinson did as the costume performer for Barney. This live show has its very own soundtrack album released on CD and cassette to stores and performances in 1997. The video copy of this stage show aired on PBS around 1998-1999. The show featured the characters who were Professor Tinkerputt, Mother Goose, Old King Cole and more. Barney's Musical Castle Edit The second Barney national stage show tour and fourth Barney stage show in the North America, Puerto Rico and Mexico from 1999-2001. It was performed in Asia in 2005, then it was later performed in different countries in the Middle East in 2006. It starts its tour at the at the Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. It was filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois. It came to VHS and DVD to stores on March 6, 2001 and it was re-released by HIT Entertainment in 2004. This is last Barney live show to feature Bob West as the voice of Barney. A soundtrack album for the video of this live show was released on CD and cassette to stores in 2001, featuring all songs from this video. Barney's Colorful World Edit The third Barney national stage show tour and fifth stage show in the North America, Puerto Rico and the United Kingdom from 2003-2004. The tour was launched tonight at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. It was later toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. It was filmed at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona. The show was released on VHS and DVD to stores on September 14, 2004. This first major Barney tour has any new songs and to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney. A soundtrack album for this live show was released on CD to stores on September 7, 2004. In the United Kingdom and Asia, it was also known as "Barney's Colourful World Live". Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California Edit The another Barney stage show performed at Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles, California from March 9-20, 2005 The first time on live show video that Barney is partially-performed by Joel Pellini. Joel was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Jole would later actor in some live performances and on the reboot series starting It's was later released on video on December 16, 2005. Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Edit The fourth Barney national stage show tour and sixth Barney stage show first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama in the North America. It was the first Barney stage show not tour in Mexico, or any Latin American countries (except for Argentina). The live show was originally supposed to be called "Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory". The live show was released on video, but the company certainly shot a recording of the show. Riff was added into the tour and has been in the show since. A soundtrack album for the live show was released on CD to stores and performances. Barney's Let's Imagine Live Edit The fifth Barney national stage show tour and seventh Barney stage show originally performed in Asia and the Middle East from 2007 until 2010. Riff makes his actual Barney live appearance. Barney's Space Adventures Edit The sixth Barney national stage show tour and eighth Barney stage show that toured in South America as "Aventuras en el Epsiacio" (Originally known as the Spanish version of "Adventures in Space") in 2008. In 2010, an English adaptation began touring different countries in Asia. Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo Edit The seventh Barney national stage show tour and ninth Barney stage show that was performed in Mexico from 2010 until 2011. The show's title and premise are inspired by the album Barney Rocks!, which had been released in 2010 in Latin America. Barney's Birthday Bash Edit The fifth Barney national stage show tour and seventh/tenth Barney stage show in the North America produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment. The show opened at the BOK Center in Tusla, Oklahoma and has toured the North America and Canada. The live show was released on DVD, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. The show ends its tour at the SRC Arena in Syracuse, New York in the United States on December 11, 2011. The show started its tour in Asia in this year of 2014. A soundtrack album was released on CD in 2011 and it was available for purchase at the show and in stores. Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! Edit The Barney live show produced by Life Like Touring, under license from HIT Entertainment. It was directed by Troy Sussman. The show started on July 23, 2015 in the Western Region, United Arab Emirates. The first Barney live show ever to not use the voice actors from the Barney & Friends television series. Unfortunately, it is unknown who plays them at a moment. Live Attractions Edit A Day in the Park with Barney Edit The only Barney live stage show attraction that was opened at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando on July 10, 1995. In 1996, a Christmas version of the show as A Holiday in the Park with Barney was first performed. The regular version/Christmas version were released on video, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. A soundtrack album for the regular version/Christmas version were released on CD and cassette to the gift shop and retail stores. It also features Mr. Peek-A-Boo and Mrs. Peek-A-Boo in the show. Since May 2015, a Barney doll (from the show's gift shop) has been added to the performance. Barney's Theatre Edit The attraction at the U.K. theme park Alton Towers in Staffordshire, England in the United Kingdom. Barney and his friends BJ and Baby Bop performed a live show in Barney's Theatre. The theatre was located in the Cred Street (now Cloud Cuckoo Land) part of the park. A Christmas version of this live attraction was made and performed in 2002. Categories: Add category Showing 17 most recent